This invention relates, in general, to toilets, and, in particular, to a self flushing toilet.
In the prior art various types of self flushing toilets have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 959,717 to Christensen discloses an automatically flushing toilet which has a lever mounted on the underside of the toilet seat which operates a trigger mechanism to flush the toilet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,745 to Aguero discloses an automatic weight operated toilet flushing device which automatically flushes the toilet when the user gets up from the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,690 to Hsieh et al discloses an automatic flushing mechanism which raises the seat to a vertical position automatically which also flushes the urinal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,263 to Sheppard et al discloses an automatically flushing toilet in which the toilet is flushed when the toilet seat is moved from the up to the down position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,810 to Metzger discloses a flushing system which has a water line connected so that when the toilet seat is moved to a horizontal or closed position tension on the line will cause the toilet to be flushed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,703 to Mocilnikar et al discloses a hinge which has a toothed sprocket which activates the flushing mechanism when the hinge is rotated in one direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,766 to Schumacher discloses an automatic flushing mechanism with a trippable flapper valve which is tripped when the toilet seat cover is moved to the closed position.
The present invention is directed to an automatic flushing mechanism which has two sets of rollers mounted to the underside of a toilet seat by a series of levers and connecting brackets. A pull rod is connected at one end to the rollers and at the other end to a pull chain which is in turn connected to the flush handle on the toilet.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved automatic toilet flushing system.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved automatic toilet flushing system which can be retrofitted to an existing toilet.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved automatic toilet flushing system which is inexpensive to manufacture and can be installed by non-professionals.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be fully apparent from the following description, when taken in connection with the annexed drawings.